


Losing Count (The 24th Time)

by Sandbirde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/pseuds/Sandbirde
Summary: Happy Pride Month! Have a gay drabble.I'm now taking commissions! https://sketchbirde.tumblr.com/post/179867361229/sandbirde-sandbirde-updated-commission-post-i





	Losing Count (The 24th Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself I was gonna try to write or draw one gay thing a day for pride month, so here's the first.

"Oh, Rose, I love this part! It's so vital to Aechna's character development! He's quadrantless, hopeless, on the brink of giving up entirely, when he realizes what's really been motivating him all along! No spoilers, of course, but trust me, you'll understand how brilliant it is when you see it."

Rose chuckled, stretching out on the old, worn couch as the television prattled on. "Kanaya, I've seen it about 23 times."

Kanaya whipped her head around, staring passionately at Rose, her eyes sparkling."Doesn't it feel new every time it happens?"

Rose smiled warmly. "It feels new every time you look at me like that."

Kanaya blushed, turning her gaze back to the screen. "Not now, Rose! I love you, but this is the best part!"

Rose giggled to herself, but kept respectfully quiet as a dramatic scene of woe and heartbreak played out before them. She couldn't possibly be expected to focus on the screen, though, when Kanaya was sitting right beside her, mouthing Aechna's lines and, as always, tearing up a little. Rose still wasn't sure what made this film so special to Kanaya, but she could appreciate how deeply it moved her. It was clearly a very intense and...perhaps even cathartic experience. Goodness knew Rose had spent her fair share of time crying over Complacency of the Learned, despite writing it herself. Zazzerpan was a complex and compelling antihero, what could she say?

As the scene wound down and transitioned to Aechna's aged and weathered moirail, searching desperately for any sign of her beloved in the war-torn lands of Garblenon, Kanaya sighed, a single pale green tear trickling down her cheek. Despite her best efforts, Rose couldn't resist leaning over and kissing it away. Kanaya startled, as though she had forgotten Rose was even there, and blushed intensely.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Rose. I just-"

"Shh." Rose placed a hand on Kanaya's head, gently scratching at the base of her right horn. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

Kanaya smiled, half in relief, half in embarrassment. "I really love you for putting up with me when I get like this."

"It's not putting up with you! You're adorable when you get like this!" Rose removed her hand, opting instead to squish Kanaya's cheeks affectionately. "You're absolutely precious! A total cutie pie!"

Kanaya giggled, grasping at Rose's wrists in a playfully weak attempt to push her hands off. "A cutie pie? Surely it isn't me you speak of?"

"Oh, but it is, my dear!" Rose pulled her hands back before suddenly launching herself at Kanaya, landing the two of them in an awkward heap at the end of the couch. She pinned Kanaya down by her wrists and leaned in until their faces were an inch apart. "You are the most visually appealing pastry ever baked! Your crust was mixed, pressed, and rolled out by the hands of angels! Your filling is pure ambrosia! You are a pie of the gods!" Rose winked cheekily, causing another fit of giggles to erupt from Kanaya. "I would know, I am one."

Kanaya fought to catch her breath so she could retort, but before she was even close to speaking, Rose's lips had stolen the air from her again. Kanaya never minded breathing in her wife, though. Goodness, her lips were soft, and her tongue was always so...playful. Teasing. Torturous, if Kanaya was in that sort of mood - and it was hard not to be, with how attractive Rose was. Rose often felt the same way towards Kanaya, of course. Mutual romantic and physical attraction is usually a good basis for a relationship.

They kissed for a minute or an hour or an eternity, but eventually, they parted to find that the movie had marched on without them, and neither were sure exactly where it was. Glancing at each other, they quickly discovered that neither of them cared very much, either. Regardless, Rose felt a little guilty.

"Sorry for interrupting, Kan. I know you love this, it's just...hard to keep my ha-"

"Shh." This time, Kanaya rubbed the back of Rose's head. "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be."

Rose crinkled her nose, slightly indignant at having her words turned on her, but smiled all the same. "Mm." She looked at the screen, then back at Kanaya. "Do you...want to rewind?"

"Hmm." Kanaya tapped her chin in faux contemplation. "Honestly? I think there's something else I'd rather see for the 23rd time." Suddenly, she was staring intensely into Rose's eyes. Rose, caught off guard, was just melting into her lover's gaze - until Kanaya wiggled her eyebrows and broke the tension, making Rose cough out a laugh.

Of course, Rose had to flirt back. "Oh, yes? I would think it's been a lot more than 23 times."

Kanaya leaned towards Rose, making Rose's body tingle slightly. "Well, if we've lost count...perhaps we should start over, just to be sure."

Rose didn't have time for so much as opening her mouth before Kanaya was kissing her again. Looked like suffocation was the plan of the evening; but with the most beautiful woman in all the universes on top of her, Rose couldn't fathom forming an objection.


End file.
